The present invention relates in general to a display system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a display case for displaying trading cards or photographs in conjunction with an object of memorabilia, such as a toy car, a golf ball, or a hockey puck.
There is known in the art display cases for holding memorabilia, collectibles and other consumer articles, such as miniature replicas, sport jerseys, hockey pucks, footballs, hats, baseballs, and baseball bats. It has become popular over the years to display such items at various locations including at home, at an office, at a restaurant or at sport bar facilities. Display cases allow the viewer to come within close proximity of the item, and yet protect the item from being damaged by excessive handling.
It is also very popular to collect trading cards of individuals associated with certain sports. Initially, baseball trading cards were sold as an incentive to buy bubble gum. Over the years, however, the trading card industry has flourished, and now many sports or hobbies are enjoyed through collecting trading cards. There exists in the art many types of display cases, including picture frames and the like, which can hold a single or plurality of trading cards.
There exists a need in the art to provide a display system which can hold both trading cards and objects of memorabilia, especially small items or miniature replicas, which are associated with the trading cards displayed therein. It is preferable that the display system be lightweight for easy handling, which also makes it suitable for hanging on walls using simple hanging devices. The display system should also be aesthetically pleasing to coalesce the images of the trading cards along with the selected object of memorabilia.
The present invention is a display system for holding and displaying trading cards in conjunction with an associated object of memorabilia. The display system of the present invention comprises a frame, a plurality of cardholders for holding a trading card or picture, a chamber for holding the object of memorabilia and a support structure. The cardholders and the chamber are positioned within the frame such that the front of the display system is substantially flat.